The Keeper's Story
by The Interdimensional Traveler
Summary: You know the phrase "Stranger things have happened"? This is what happened when a draconeqqus touches a Time Lord's experiment, and the result is the greatest legend of all. A tale across time, space, and multiple realities, son of chaos and time. A new adventure awaits. One boy, two species, and a souped-up TARDIS. Hold on to your seats, because this is going to be interesting.


**I have too many ideas in too close of a time. Know what I mean? Anyways, this is a crossover FanFiction that goes wherever it wants to. Your reviews can have a large influence on this storyline. But before we begin, here are two MAJOR things I want you to understand:**

**Yanad is NOT a self-insert. He is a fictional character I made up, not based on me. Yes, he does take over some MC's roles in many cases, but that's just part of being a FanFic's MC.**

**This is a bit complicated, but stick with me. It'll help you understand things a whole lot more. Dimensions and universes work very differently in this fic. Dimensions consist of many universes that depend on what exist in the dimensions. For example, things like the **_**Doctor Who**_** universes and the **_**Star Trek**_** universes will exist in the same dimension, but universes like the **_**Pokémon**_** universes will exist in another dimension. Reality Trees consist of one 'base' universe and many 'branch' universes. The base universe is what you are normally used to. Like, the base universe of the **_**Super Mario**_** Reality Tree is the storyline you are used to, and the branch universes are like parodies or FanFictions, where things are anywhere from slightly to majorly different. The closer a branch is closer to the base, the more similar it is to the base.**

**So without further ado, here is my new story!**

**Chapter Zero: Yana-d's Creation**

/watch?v=AtIUZjpiITw

The laboratory was aglow with blue and dim yellow lights. Many species of many genders were going around the lab, or working at computers. In the back of the lab, a bright blue tube glowed, a small, basic shaped figure suspended inside it. One tired, old man stood on a platform above the main floor, overseeing the entire operation. He had dark and graying hair, with a face that was beginning to show age. He wore mainly black, except for a white undershirt and the red inside his jacket. This man was known as The Doctor, and had been leading this project since he served in the Time War. This project was, in his mind, one of the most important things he could do for the universe.

He was growing a Time Lord.

The young boy suspended in the tube had an emotionless expression, and looked to be about eight years old. He was of white skin and black hair, which had been growing down to his mid-back The Doctor had donated some of his DNA, along with some of The Master's, having taken the traces from the body. This had been a long, hard, and grand project, having been worked on for fifteen years. The current boy growing in the stasis tube was the fourth attempt at the project.

Each scientist in the lab had very specific jobs. The man working at the computer closest to the child was maintaining his survival, making sure that he did not meet the same fate as his three predecessors. The woman to his left worked on inputting the knowledge of the universe into his developing mind, so that he would be able to know rights from wrongs. Opposite from her, a Silurian scientist worked on keeping the stasis tube active and functional. Other scientists around the lab on different computers kept other functions going, and many robots roamed.

Today, however, it seemed that The Doctor was much more tired than usual. He seemed to be mumbling to himself quite frequently, and looking at his hands quite often. A human scientist from 3056 heard him finish a sentence as he walked over to The Doctor.

"…best I can do."

"Pardon, sir?" The man attempted to get his attention.

"Ah? Oh, yes, Trel?" The Doctor looked up, lightly flustered.

"Here are his results as of the past month," Trel said while handing The Doctor the papers. The Doctor quickly flipped through the papers, and then handed them back to Trel. He then looked down at the floor for a good couple of seconds, then looked up. The alien scientist could see the slightest spark of flame in the old Time Lord's eyes.

"It is time…" The Doctor mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"It is time to wake him up."

The Doctor suddenly looked across the lab, and yelled, "WAKE HIM UP!"

Many of the scientists jumped at the loud decibel he projected, but The Doctor, in his own little giddy excitement, practically skipped down the stairs to the main floor, and stood a few feet away from the tall tube.

A few moments later, the Silurian, now behind The Doctor, began counting down.

"Release in five…four…three…tw—"

CRASH! DWEE-OOO-DWEE-OO—KKKZZZ!

The wall behind where The Doctor usually stood was breaking down was heard, and the blaring alarm suddenly cut off.

As everyone turned to look through the wall, The Doctor was probably the most astonished at the sight.

/watch?v=fHn19IgXpq8

An unimaginable being was standing in the middle of the platform, his right talons raised, in a position showing that he had just snapped them like fingers. His scaly tail was sweeping through the air, its fluffy end perfectly brushed. The brown fur along his main body seemed well groomed underneath the classy light-blue over-shirt he wore, and his left lion paw holding on to a golden cane, the top bearing what seemed to be the head of a quite cartoonish, smiling unicorn, and the bottom ending in a ruby, flat end down. He wore a classic black top hat. A bat wing and a feathered wing were coming out of his upper back. His green lizard foot and cloven goat hoof held him at a casual stance, and on his disfigured horse head, his yellow and red eyes were practically sparkling with mischief. In his smile, a single fang gleamed. His antler and blue goat horn seemed polished for the occasion. The wall seemed to be broken from the inside out, however, even though it was quite the opposite.

"Oh, hello!" The draconeqqus said. "I'm just popping in to add a bit of chaos to this creative experiment!"

The Doctor, suddenly regaining his composure, replied, "What do you mean by 'adding chaos,' Discord?"

"Oh! You know of me, even here? I'm quite flattered, now, knowing that my fame reaches even other dimensions!"

"I've encountered you before." The Doctor's voice was dripping with annoyance, his glare nearly piercing, comparable with a hawk's gaze.

"…Ah. Right, Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey," Discord said, looking for a quick moment as if he were stupid, adding a facepalm to the exaggerated motion. "And to answer your question, I come bearing a gift!" At this, Discord's smile appeared to widen.

"…I hope this doesn't end up like Maleficent's gift."

"Not at all, Doc. In fact…" Discord trailed off, disappearing in a flash of light, and then reappeared left of the stasis tube.

"In fact, since you've already called the command to bring him to the world, I'm going to… help stir up your Oncoming Storm II, but with a bit of a …_foreign ingredient_ added to the mix." As Discord said this, his smile widened to an impossible length, his finger suddenly heading toward the glass.

/watch?v=dinp8IjfQHE

"NO!" The Doctor yelled, leaping at the draconeqqus, eyes wide with alarm, but it was too late. Discord's talons had gone straight through the glass, as if it were a liquid, and made contact with the side of the boy's nose. As Discord said, "Boop!" a surge of very deep purple-and-lavender energy, with lines of green and orange flowing throughout jolted through his arm into the boy. By the time The Doctor had slammed into Discord, the energy was visibly flowing through the child.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Doctor screamed, surprisingly powerful hands around Discord's throat.

The slightly weakened Spirit of Chaos used his remaining energy to float up out of the Last Time Lord's grasp, and looked down upon him, speaking in an unusually professional tone. "We have created what the entirety of the Dimensions need. You grew the body of a Time Lord. I applied the Chaos Magic. Observe."

As the god-like being spoke to the lonely god, he motioned up to the tube, helping The Doctor to his feet. With plain fear in his eyes, the old man slowly turned to face the tube.

"The changes are beginning," Discord stated with contained glee, starting to drink the glass that had been left on his hand.

Gasps were heard all around the small lab, and the computers could suddenly be heard going off with high activity. The Doctor's jaw dropped when he saw what was happening to his child.

Now under the young boy's skin, The Chaos Energy was barely visible now. However, most of that skin was changing. White fur began growing on his left arm, and the fingernails were turning into small black claws, like a wolf's foreleg. The skin on his right leg was hardening into small dark yellow scales, his toenails becoming small, hooked talons, those of a hawk. Cracking bone was heard, and skeletal wings jutted out of his back, each rapidly growing the muscle. However, as one grew lavender feathers, the other donned deep purple leather. His left leg then began to grow dark blue fur, the bone changing slightly, and the toenails becoming those of a panther's claws. Suddenly popping out of his skull, the left horn of a Nubian ibex and the right horn of a giant eland decided to make their appearance. His ears pointed into an elven style, and the torso seemed to slim just a bit. Suddenly, another liquid entered the tank. Seemingly originating from the boy's lower spine, a thick liquid spread throughout a small space of the tank, edged in red, but otherwise silver. His unchanged right arm then underwent its transformation. The cream skin on his right arm suddenly hardened into large black scales that spread all the way down the appendage, and ending the fingers into powerful, sharp white claws.

There was silence as the transformation finished.

Then, his scaled hand flexed.

The dumbstruck scientists practically leapt out of their skins at the unexpected motion, and quickly rushed back to their stations to check on the transformed boy's status. The Doctor slowly turned towards Discord, who seemed in awe at the spectacle he had witnessed, half leaning on his cane.

"What…?" The Doctor questioned, disbelief written all over.

"An impossible creation has been created. Two universes of separate dimensions, with two very different species, now combined." Discord stated, seeming to be quite pleased with himself.

"What is he?" The Doctor asked, the event being far from even his mind's ability to grasp.

"He is a Time Lord. And he is also a draconeqqus." Discord stated plainly, but wonder and doubt were present in his voice.

"A… Time Draconeqqus." The Doctor said.

"Indeed."

A male scientist looked up at The Doctor and Discord, who jumped at his voice, and said, "Everything's stable; the skeletal, muscular, and immune systems are completely normal, and he still retains the Time Lord organs. Two hearts there, still beating strong. All that happened was an update to the previous systems I mentioned."

Discord seemed to perk up at this, and, actually _lighting up_, replied to the report. "Ah, but there is one other thing your machines cannot pick up, and that is the natural thing all draconeqqi possess: Chaos Magic."

After he received many quizzical looks from the lab occupants, The Doctor included, he seemed disappointed. "Explanation, please," The Doctor demanded, quite bluntly.

The odd chimera, pleased with the chance to show off, conjured up a glass of chocolate milk. "Chaos Magic is a type of magic that exists in my home. It is used for the impossible, basically, and functions like regular magic. You know, too much use causes fatigue, stronger spells need more amounts of magic, you get the drill. Anywho, it is mostly used for spellwriting, casting, and conjuring. And, unlike regular magic, anything you do with Chaos Magic, you can truly manipulate! Observe!" And with that, he drank the glass, and holding the leftover milk, bit into it like a piece of candy, revealing it to be hollow. "Anything could happen!"

The Doctor about to reply, which seemed like it would be not very polite, but was cut off by the female scientist nearby yelling, "His eyes! His eyes!"

/watch?v=gb2YkYy8_Ps

Looking at where she was pointing, which was the tube, The Doctor was shocked to see the boy staring back down at him with sharp eyes of an interesting coloration. Like Discord's, the whites were a bright yellow, but the pupils were a normal black. The irises, though, were the lightest, iciest blue you would ever see. You could see the intelligence in them as they flitted around looking everywhere there was to look. Suddenly, the tube began to drain.

As the scientists watched, extremely fascinated, his creation watched him as well. When the tube had fully drained, and the glass slid upwards, the boy smiled at him and Discord, and simply said the words, "Hello, my fathers."

**That is the beginning Yanad's backstory, and I think it is currently quite a spectacle! I added the music in because these tracks go great with the sections! I look forward to updating this one frequently! The only thing I can say… it only goes onwards and upwards from here!**


End file.
